Surga Cinta
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [REPUBLISH from CIC EVENT] Byun Baekhyun sang ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Park Chanyeol sang Eksekutif Muda./"Cintaku padamu itu layaknya kuku."/"Kenapa?"/"Akan terus tumbuh meski sering dipotong."/"Baiklah, aku mengerti." [ChanBaek Fanfiction/ChanyeolxBaekhyun]
**Surga Cinta**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun sang ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Park Chanyeol sang Eksekutif Muda./"Cintaku padamu itu layaknya kuku."/"Kenapa?"/"Akan terus tumbuh meski sering dipotong."/"Baiklah, aku mengerti." [ChanBaek Fanfiction/ChanyeolxBaekhyun]

* * *

Baekhyun –Byun Baekhyun lengkapnya– tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai daftar nama juga kegiatan yang akan diikuti oleh mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Bilah tipis berwarna merah muda miliknya bergerak; membuka dan menutup seiring dengan beberapa untaian kalimat yang lepas begitu saja darinya. Mata bak anak anjing miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali, sebagai refleks kala rasa perih menyergap.

Hidungnya memerah, setelah lebih dari sepuluh kali –mungkin lebih– ia bersin. Yeah, alergi serbuk bunga di musim semi. Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa untuk merutuki hal ini. Ayolah, musim semi teramat disayangkan untuk dilewatkan, bukan?

Kepala besurai kehitaman Baekhyun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, mengikuti alunan irama yang terdengar dari _digital_ radio yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang mengurung tubuh mungilnya akhir-akhir ini; _basecamp_ untuk pengurus BEM.

Hembusan udara sejuk yang terpancar dari pendingin ruangan tak lantas membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dari kondisi sebelumnya. Ia justru kian jenuh karena ada satu hal yang benar-benar ia lewati. Detik berikutnya, helaan nafas yang berat memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi.

"Ugh, aku merindukan **anak-anak**.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surga Cinta**

 **Prompt C.7 : Angel – Super Junior**

 **© Aaltonen Ryuunosuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff and Cheesy**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Central Park, Seoul, South Korea; February, 2nd 2014, 12.00 PM (SKT)**

Riuh redam suara anak-anak yang bercampur baur membuat suasana tempat yang paling diminati warga kota untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya itu semarak.

Tepat di salah satu meja _portable_ , nampak sesosok pria jangkung berbalut pakaian formal dengan surai sekelam malam miliknya yang tertapa rapi hingga bagian dahi tegasnya terekspos sempurna. _Well_ , poin tersendiri untuk menambahkan kadar elok nan rupawannya. Bibir sensualnya terkatup rapat dengan netra bulat yang tak pernah jauh dari sosok dua anak balita yang tengah asyik bergurau.

" _Sajangnim,_ Choi- _Kwajangnim_ melaporkan bahwa kita memenangkan tender atas proyek di Bucheon."

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal dengan _name tag_ 'Bong Seungyoon' tiba-tiba muncul dan bersuara tepat di samping si Jangkung. Kontan saja hal itu membuat atensi sang atasan beralih. "Siapkan berkas-berkasnya. Hubungi Kim Joonmyeon- _ssi_ dari _Emperal Estate_ yang kebetulan akan melobi rancangannya." Suaranya yang dalam terdengar khas, datar, tenang, tanpa emosi yang mampu terbaca begitu saja.

Seungyoon yang memang sudah hampir lima tahun mendampingi bos besar di tempatnya bekerja itu mengangguk mantab, sebelum ia membungkuk dan meraih ponsel metalik yang terselib di saku celananya. "Baik, _sajangnim_." Setelahnya, ia menjauh dengan ponsel yang sudah menempel di telinganya.

Dua balita yang menjadi objek perhatian pria jangkung itu menoleh dan segera berlarian menghampirinya. Binar-binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di dua pasang kristal bening masing-masing. " _Appa_.. **Chanyeol** _Appa_.." rengek si Cantik yang lebih muda.

Chanyeol –sang pria jangkung; bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol– menyunggingkan senyum manis yang jarang ia perrlihatkan di depan khalayak ramai (pengecualian ketika bersama orang-orang tertentu). Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan beberapa perangkat elektronik juga secangkir kopi yang ia pesan dari salah satu _food truck_ beralih. Surai selembut kapas dua anak itulah sasarannya. "Ada apa, heum?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Yang lebih tua beberapa menit dari si Cantik mendekat, dan segera meraih tangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si Jangkung bergerak dengan tiba-tiba dan mengikuti pergerakan dari anak-anak _ **nya**_. Dengan segera ia mengkode beberapa orang kepercayaannya guna membereskan perlengkapan Chanyeol yang tertinggal begitu saja. Tak lupa ia meraih smartphone miliknya setelah sebelumnya melepas tautan tangan antara dirinya dan si Kembar.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, _Appa_ harus mengambil ponsel."

Kalimat itulah yang ia ucapkan, disambut dengan dengusan –dari sang Putri kecil– dan kekehan lucu –dari sang Putra–. " _Appa_ , cepatlah!" si Cantik mulai tak sabaran. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia hanya tak ingin anak manisnya itu merajuk (dan itu bisa membuat hari Chanyeol super duper buruk).

"Ya Tuhan, **Park** **Choah**! Bersabarlah.." Chanyeol mengamit tangan mungil sang anak. "Ayo!"

Choah meggerutu. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk melemparkan tatapan sengit–cenderung imut dan menggemaskan– ke arah sang sudara kembar, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah **Park Yongsoo** yang asyik memperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak di tengah taman (walau pada kenyataannya ini hanya tipuan semata. _Yeah_ , Yongsoo tadinya mengolok-olok sang adik dengan berbagai ekspresi konyol). Choah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

Chanyeol terus mengikuti langkah kaki mungil anak-anaknya. Netra bulat miliknya yang sedari tadi bergerak untuk merekam refleksi benda-benda di sekitarnya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tersenggal –karena tercekat– ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok pemuda dengan balutan pakaian kasual dan tengah asyik bermain dengan dua bayi yang ada di dekapannya.

Tawa riang yang mendominasi taman kali ini membuat beberapa pasang mata tak henti memperhatikannya. Surai magenta miliknya terus bergerak, seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang kebetulan ia sukai –begitu pula ikut bernyanyi dan bergoyag, mengikuti hentak irama yang terdengar pemilik _food truck_ yang menjajakan _ice cream_ dan gula-gula.

"Baekhyun _Umma_!"

Pekikkan nyaring dari Choah dan Yongsoo membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Netranya terus terfokus pada sosok yang dipanggil Baekhyun oleh anak-anak. Bahkan, ia antara sadar dan tidak sadar ketika tautannya dengan Choah dan Yongsoo lepas begitu saja, sementara kedua anak hiperaktif itu berlarian ke arah tengah taman –tempat Baekhyun dan anak-anak lain–. Eh? Ke tempat Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tersentak dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya; menyusul Choah dan Yongsoo yang kini bergelanyut manja di pelukan sosok berwajah manis tersebut. Ehem, ya berwajah manis. Diam-diam alam bawah sadarnya tertampar kenyataan.

' _Gez, fokuslah Chanyeol! Fokus!'_ – makinya dalam hati.

" _Umma~_ kenapa Umma tidak memberitahu kami jika _umma_ datang lagi di sini?" Choah bertanya dengan raut memberengut lucu.

" _Ne_ , _Umma_. Tak tahukah _Umma_ kami sangat merindukanmu setelah akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu?" Yongsoo menimpali.

"Eoh? Hahahaha.." tawa hambar karena perasaan bersalah terdengar kemudian. Baekhyun segera menenggelamkan tubuh si kembar dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maafkan _Umma_ , ya? _Umma_ sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sayang." Terangnya mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Sibuk?"

" _Ne_ , sibuk. _Umma_ harus membantu teman-teman _Umma_ di kampus. Dan masalah _Umma_ yang tidak mengabari kalian, Umma kira kalian tidak akan ke taman.." suara lembut yang mengalun jeda sejenak, "jadi, kalian memaafkan _Umma_?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Choah dan Yongsoo mengangguk antusias. Mereka langsung menghujani kecupan kecil di paras cantik pria mungil itu. Dan tanpa disadari siapapun interaksi ketikanya terekam jelas oleh iris sekelam malam milik Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun memberi pengertian pada anak-anak, memeluk, menngelus lembut punggung dan surai masing-masing. Dan itu semua bisa disimpulkan jika ketiganya memang dekat. Hey, sebenarnya bisa langsung ditebak, apalagi panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Anak-anak lain yang berada disekitar mereka juga beberapa kali memprovokasi. Entahah, itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Dan wajah garang –menggemaskan– Choah dan wajah masa bodoh Yongsoo membuat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya ters tersenyum. Ia kemudian dengan segera mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun; di atas rumput.

" _Anyeong haseyo_." Baekhyun menyapa ramah. Di balas anggukan dan senyum kecil yang tersemat di wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Bibirnya tak henti untuk berceloteh ini dan itu yang terkadang mengundang riuh tawa dan teriakan lucu dari mereka. Dua anak kecil yang tadinya ada di pangkuan Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah, dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Choah dan Yongsoo yang sedari tadi bergelanyut, menjauh perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dan membungkuk sejenak pada Chanyeol sebelum ia beranjak. "Ah, maaf _ne_? _Umma_ harus mengantar Seoeun dan Seojun dulu."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa ia sendiri belum tahu mengapa sosoknya yang biasanya apatis menjadi begitu berbeda. Baru kali ini ia memperhatikan sesuatu –lebih tepatnya seseorang– hingga sedemikian rupa.

Setelah di rasa cukup ada jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada anak-anak yang sibuk memainkan kepingan puzzle yang ternyata memang sedang dimainkan oleh teman sebayanya. "Choah- _ya_ , Yongsoo- _ie_.. siapa Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

"Eoh, _Appa_ menenyakan Baekhyun _Umma_?" tanya Yongsoo bingung, sementara Choah terus asyik dengan mainannya.

" _Nde_. Kenapa kalian memanggilnya _Umma_ , heum?" Chanyeol justru balik bertanya dengan netra yang terus menatap lekat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan sepasang orang tua. Ah, sepertinya memang orangtua kandung anak-anak yang tadi dipangkunya.

Yongsoo menyingkirkan _puzzle_ yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Choah. Mata bulat yang selalu memancarkan kecerian itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tentu saja _Appa_. Umma yang selalu menemani kami ketika Appa pergi jauh. Dan _Halmaeoni_ mengizinkannya, _kok_."

Choah yang sedari tadi fokus pada mainannya langsung memekik riang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Chanyeol heran. Ayolah, Choah yang ia tahu adalah sosok gadis kecil yang kurang peduli –nyaris apatis– seperti dirinya terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

" _Halmaeoni_ mengizinkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut tak percaya.

Choah mengangguk. " _Ne_. Dan kami sering mendengar _Halmaeoni_ mengatakan pada Baekhyun _Umma_ , agar Baekhyun _Umma_ mau menjadi menantu _Halmaeoni_."

DEG

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa begi–"

"–apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"–tu? Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun yang –ternyata– sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga hanya mampu menatap kosong ke depan. Selain itu, semu kemerahan muncull begitu saja di pipinya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak kecil, meloloskan gumaman yang membuat Chanyeol menunduk dengan tangan kanannya yang tak henti-hentinya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Hening. Hanya deru nafas keempat manusia itu yang bersahutan. Riuh redam anak-anak sudah terhenti, karena pada nyatanya mereka sudah kembali bersama orang tua masing-masing. Entah mengapa suasana yang ada berubah canggung.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memecah keheningan, tak lupa mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja di balas dengan ramah oleh pria bermarga Byun. "Byun Baekhyun."

Saling lempar senyum, setelah sebelumnya salah satu dari mereka merasakan sengatan halus namun menyenangkan di rongga dadanya. Detik selanjutnya, senyum mereka luntur ketika tetesan rinai hujan mulai menghujam permukaan bumi. Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol menyambar Yongsoo dan Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil Choah. Mereka langsung berlarian, mencari kanopi, tenda atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh. Dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebatang pohon _maple_ raksasa di area selatan taman, dekat jalan raya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengelus lembut surai kecokelatan milik Choah, tak lupa dirabanya dengan penuh perasaan kening lebar di balik poni milik si Gadis kecil. Diam-diam tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya. Hatinya yang memang sudah membeku perlahan mencair. Di luar dugaan otaknya malah mulai memproyeksi bayangan jika dirinya dan Baekhyun benar-benar menikah. Mungkin hidupny akan terasa indah. Lima detik kemudian tangan imajinernya menampar kuat logikanya yang nyaris kabur.

Dan samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga perinya suara lembut Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya membeku.

" _Apartement_ ku berjarak sepuluh langkah dari sini. Lebih baik kita harus bergegas untuk menghindari kemungkinan bahwa anak-anak terkena flu." Chanyeol masih bungkam. "Eoh, Chanyeol-ssi?

Dan anggukan yang di dapatnya sukses membuat Baekhyun bergerak begitu saja bagai orang kerasukan dengan Choah yang terus merengek dan rewel dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter.

`zrashhh`

Deru angin dan rintikan angin merupakan kombinasi yang tepat untuk membuat badan menggigil dengan cepat. Dan sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat anti dalam hal ini tentu saja. Namun, ia tak mempedulikan hal ini. Baginya, Choah dan Yongsoo –jangan lupakan ehemChanyeolehem– adalah prioritas utama.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, akhirnya keempat orang itu tiba di lobby utama kawasan _apartement_ yang Baekhyun tempati. Lumayan untuk ukuran mahasiswa seperti Baekhyun menurut Chanyeol. Ah, ia jadi ingat jika Baekhyun adalah nama seseorang yang selalu ibundanya puji ketika keluarga Park berkumpul.

" _Appa_... dingin.."

Yongsoo gemetar dalam pelukannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Choah yang bahkan sudah mulai menangis di gendongan Baekhyun. "Hiks.. _Umma_.. dingin.."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menepuk lembut punggung Choah dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia bahkah tak mempedulikan bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga kondisi tubuhny asendiri yang mulai gemetar. Ia terus saja melangkahkan tungkainya hingga sampailah ia di depan kamar yang ia tempati.

Ia memasukan kombinasi angka – _password_ tentu saja– hingga pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ek itu tebuka. Ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikutinya untuk segera masuk. Baekhyun pun meminta Yongsoo agar beraih dalam gendonganya. Ia mengajak kedua anak itu agar berbilas dengan air hangat yang untungnya tersedia. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan handuk yang berukuran besar –sangat– pada Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia menyelakan penghangat ruangan di kamarnya sendiri dan kamar tamu. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mmembilas tubuh jangkungnya juga di kamar tamu (anak-anak di kamarnya sendiri).

Setelah dirasa cukup, giliran dirinya yang berbenah diri. Chanyeol terus saja mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun setelah pria mungil itu selesai berganti pakaian dan kini menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

"Yongsoo- _ie_.." panggilnya lirih pada sang putra yang sibuk mengunyah kue jahe hangat dan selimut yang melilit sempurna di sekitar tubuh mungilnya.

" _Ne, Appa_?"

"Apakah Baekhyun- _ssi_ selalu seperti ini? Meskipun baru mengenal seseorang?"

Yongsoo menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mendaratkan telapak tangannya dengan sukses ke dahinya yang kini tertutupi oleh poni basahnya. Ia baru sadar jika bahasanya terlalu berbelit untuk seukuran Yongsoo. Meskipun Yongsoo golongan anak yang cerdas tetap saja pertanyaan itu terlalu berat porsinya.

"Tentu saja, _Appa_.."

Di luar dugaan Yongsoo menjawab demikian. "Setahu Yongsoo Umma memang begitu. Halmaeoni dan orang-orang sering menyebutkan kalau _Umma_ adalah sosok malaikat tanpa sayap. Apa maksudnya itu _Appa_? Yongsoo-ie tidak mengerti.."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia melirik Choah yang terlelap di samping Yongsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jagoannya itu. "Malaikat tanpa sayap itu–"

"–ah, Chanyeol-ssi, ini kopi jahenya. Maaf jika Anda menunggu terlalu lama."

 _Yeah_ , kedatangan Baekhyun memutuskan ucapannya. Namun, Chanyeol mensyukurinya. Ia tak masih belum terlalu bisa menyimpulkan deskripsi yang tepat malaikat tanpa sayap kalau boleh jujur. "Ah, terima kasih banyak Baekhyun-ssi."

"Bukan masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dan hari itu berakhir begitu saja.

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol sulit tidur setelahnya. Memikirkan kebaikan Baekhyun, dan juga perlakuan lembut Baekhyun yang memang ia rasakan teramat lembut dan tulus.

–

–

–

–

Ia akui, jika dirinya _tertarik pada pria mungil bermarga Byun tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu..

Sejak hari di mana Baekhyun menolong dirinya dan anak-anak, Chanyeol selalu mengawasi pria mungil itu dengan bantuan orang kepercayaannya. Ia juga selalu menyiapkan kebutuhan Baekhyun diam-diam dan membuat pria itu selalu mengernyit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga di lokernya.

Satu paket minuman hangat –berisi sekitar 6 kaleng– ketika ia merasa kurang baik paska hujan sore itu, satu syal besar ketika angin berhembus dengan nakalnya, satu sepatu olahraga baru ketika ia mendapat undangan dari Unit khusus _Wall Climb_ dengan mendadak; beserta perlengkapan keselamatan yang lengkap, juga ransel –lengkap dengan perlengkapan– ketika ia mendapat undangan dari Club pecinta alam (yang mendadak pula).

Senyuman penuh godaan yang dilontarkan oeh anggotanya –bahkan juga siulan– membuat dia kian bingung. Dan entah mengapa setiap memikirkannya ia akan merasa bagai terkena serangan jantung. Belum lagi pipinya yang merona merah dan hatinya yang menghangat.

"Kali ini dapat apalagi ketua?" tanya sekretaris BEM, Kyungsoo –Do Kyungsoo– yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa _schedule_ yang harus ia salin di buku agenda.

Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya, digigitnya bibir tipisnya menahan rasa geli, juga menunjukan gesturnya ketika ia malu."Sebuket bunga _Carnation_ _Pink_."

DEG

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya serius berubah kosong. Ia memandang Baekhyun tak percaya setelahnya. "S–serius ketua?"

Dan direspon dengan wajah malu-malu Baekhyun yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan kecil. Kyungsoo ternganga. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk malu.

 _Carnation Pink.._

.

.

.

.

 **Aku tidak akan melupakanmu..**

Apa-apaan itu? Baekhyun tak segan menampar kedua pipinya bergantian. Ia jadi mengharapkan yang bukan-bukan.

' _Jadi begini rasanya mempunyai penggemar rahasia?_ '

Dan entah mengapa, ia refleks mengharapkan jika sosok Chanyeol yang meakukan ini semua..

.

.

.

.

Dan memang begitu kenyataannya, bukan?

 _ **Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Park..**_

"Berhenti tersenyum begitu, Park Chanyeol! Kau membuat kami takut!"

Suara lembut wanita paruh baya yang sedang membantu para cucunya yang asyik bersantap siang pada sang Putra. Sedikit heran juga dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini.

" _Umma_?" Chanyeol terkejut, membuat Nyonya Park menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Kau kenapa, heum?" Nyonya Park mengelus lembut tangan Chanyeol. "Jika ada sesuatu ceritakanlah pada _Umma_ seperti biasanya."

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada sang Ibunda. Ya, semuanya. Di mulai dari petemuan awalnya dengan Baekhyun yang sangat berkesan, juga perlakuannya pada si Mungil, jangan lupa perasaannya yang sudah jatuh begitu saja pada Baekhyun. "Belum saatnya, _Umma_.."

Nyonya Park mengernyit. "Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"..." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum tipisnya sebagai jawaban.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Nyonya Park sedikit bisa menangkap situasi yang ada. Mungkinkah putranya yang bak gunung es itu mulai mencair? Maksudnya perasaannya itu? Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan itu semua pada Sekretaris Jung.

"Oh iya, _Umma_.. dua minggu mendatang _Umma_ tidak ada Jadwal untuk berkunjung ke luar negeri, kan?"

"Tidak ada."

" _Abeoji_ juga?"

"Ya, Ayahmu juga tidak ada jadwal. Kenapa memangnya?"

Si Jangkung hanya tersenyum –lagi–

Nyonya Park mengangguk kecil. Wajah rupawannya yang seolah tak lekang termakan usia itu mulai menampakan binar bahagia. Agaknya ia tahu mengapa putranya menanyakan itu. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengenakan seseorang yang bisa menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya? Ah, bisa saja begitu bukan? Dan Nyonya Park sangat mengharapkan semua itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, sayang. Umma akan menghubungi Ayahmu agar dua minggu mendatang bersiap." Nyonya Park menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Dan berjuanglah, anakku."

Beliau menepuk pelan bahu tegap putra bungsunya sebelum beranjak dan mengajak si Kembar turut serta. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Sejelas itukah sehingga _Umma_ tahu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol yang menghabiskan waktunya di jalanan Myeongdong dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaannya dan perusahaan lain yang memang bekerjasama dengannya terus bungkam. Akan tetapi atensinya dengan penuh ia curahkan pada obrolan ringan beberapa pria yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya. Ya, mereka baru saja melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas proyek yang tendernya dimenangkan olehnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Salah satu pria yang diketahui bernama Yang Hyunjae mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada Joonmyeon kearah Chanyeol. Seulas senyum yang tak diketahui maksudnya tersemat di wajahnya yang mulai menua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Park _Sajangnim_. Bolehkan saya bertanya?" Pria itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering tiba-tiba. "Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika pertanyaan saya di luar topik pekerjaan."

Semua orang yang tadinya larut dalam obrolan seketika bungkam. Mereka memperhatikan Direktur Yang dan Chanyeol bergantian. Joonmyeon yang tadinya sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya pun mulai menoleh.

"Oh, silahkan, Yang _Bujangnim_ "

"Setahu saya, Anda adalah _single parents_. Apakah itu benar?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia menyunggingkan senyum remeh. _Well_ , sedikitnya ia bisa menangkap gelagat salah satu bawahannya itu. "Memangnya kenapa, Yang- _nim_?"

Pria paruh baya itu menggaruk kecil tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapat respon yang demikian dari atasannya itu. "Begini, apakah Anda tidak kerepotan? Apalagi setahu saya anak Anda adalah anak kembar yang–"

"–tak perlu repot-repot Yang _Bujangnim_. Lagipula saya sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup. Dan sekedar informasi, meskipun Yongsoo dan Choah bukan anak kandung saya. Tapi bagaimana pun saya tetap menganggap mereka sebagai anak saya sendiri."

Semua yang mendengarnya tersentak. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol sudah memberi ultimatum kepada siapapun untuk mundur dalam rangka menjodohkan dirinya dengan putra atau putri mereka. Ya, mereka tau itikad Yang Hyunjae yang berniat mengajukan putrinya untuk menjadi pendamping Eksekutif muda Park _Group_.

"Lihat saja nanti. Dalam waktu dekat akan saya perkenalkan calon saya pada Anda sekalian. Ah, saya mohon undur diri karena harus menjemput Yongsoo dan Choah. Permisi."

Semua menatap kepergian pria jangkung itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Setelah mobil _sport_ yang Chanyeol kemudikan menjauh, orang-orang tersebut tersadar. Dan baru menyadari jika mereka tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika Chanyeol berpamitan.

Ah sudahlah, lagipula Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sini.

Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang gedung sebuah kawasan taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar elit di kotanya. Wajahya yang tenang berubah gugup ketika netranya menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Tak lama, keluarlah Yongsoo dan Choah yang berlarian dengan riangnya. Tak lupa keduanya menghambur dalam pelukan Baekhyun dengan tawa riang mereka yang terdengar mendominasi keriuhan yang tercipta.

" _Umma_!" seru keduanya, membuat beberapa orang tua siswa lainnya menatap takjub. Mereka terus saja memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun dan si Kembar Park. " _Appa_ juga di sini?"

 _DEG_

Senyum yang tadinya terulas di paras manis Baekhyun perlahan memudar. Degup sang penopang hidup –Jantung tentu saja– bertambah intensintasnya, disertai dengan desiran aliran darah dan juga rona merah muda yang terlukis dengan indahnya di pipinya.

Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya –yang tadinya jongkok– dengan Choah yang ada di gendongannya. Terlihat melalui sudut matanya tubuh bongsor Yongsoo yang kini terdekap sempurna oleh lengan kekar Chanyeol.

" _Kajja_."

Singkat, padat dan –tidak– jelas. Khas Park Chanyeol, namun tidak bagi deskripsi ketiga. Sebuah pengecualian, memang.

"Kita mau kemana, _Appa_?" tanya Choah dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ nya. Dan Yongsoo terus mengerjapkan matanya, menambah kesan hangat pada 'keluarga' itu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, keempat manusia itu sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh masyarakat sekitar membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu. Apalagi ketika orang-orang mulai berbisik setelah Chanyeol dengan seenaknnya menautkan jemari mereka. Eh? Menautkan jemari?

"C-Chany–"

'Whoaa.. mereka serasi sekali..'

'Ya Tuhan, keluarga idaman!'

' _bla bla bla bla..'_

Dewa, bisakah Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya kali ini? Ia benar-benar malu. Dan Chanyeol... "A-apa yang akan Anda–"

Chup

"–lakukan?"

Baekhyun ternganga. Chanyeol tidak baru saja menciumkannya, bukan? Menciumnya? Di bibir? Apa Eksekutif muda itu baru saja kerasukan? Ah, dia jadi berpikiran yang negatif. Ah, negatif dalam konotasi maksudnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG

"Chanyeol- _ssi_.." Baekhyun tergugu.

Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Rasa yang kualami padamu senyata **Chrysanthemum Putih** yang memenuhi halaman rumahmu. Juga sepekat **Anggrek Pink** yang kau terima dua hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun kian tercekat. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika memang sebuah kebenaran jika sosok Chanyeol yang selalu mengirim sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, juga rangkaian bunga yang ia sukai. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai tahu jika halaman rumahnya di penuhi oleh bunga yang teramat lekat dengan ungkapan perasaan setelah mawar itu.

Chrysanthemum Putih... Kejujuran dan kesetiaan.

Anggrek Pink... Kasih sayang murni.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela isak tangis harunya. Jemari lentiknya terulur guna mengelus lembut rahang tegas petinggi Park Group. Bibir seindah delima merekah miliknya berlahan terangkat, membentuk senyum tulus yang kian memporak porandakan perasaan yang lebih tinggi.

"Terima kasih, hiks.." ucapan BBaekhyun tersendat. "Terima kasih Chanyeol- _ssi_... a-aku tak menyangka. A-aku bahagia –amat sangat– ketika tahu bahwa seseorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti dirimu lah yang melabuhkan hatinya untukku.."

"Ssh, aku hanya manusia biasa yang juga membutuhkan orang lain untuk mendapat predikat sempurna –walaupun lebih tepatnya dikatakan hampir–, dan aku yakin orang itu adalah kau, _Darl_.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang ada di rahangnya, mengarahkannya tepat ke arah bibir penuhnya, dan mengecupnya penuh perasaan. "Ku harap kau takkan keberatan jika esok hari aku mengikatmu dalam hubungan sakral dengan sumpah yang kita ikrarkan di hadapan Tuhan dan kedua orang tua kita.."

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan air mata yang kian deras.

"..dan meraih Surga cinta kita bersama, _Pink Rose_.."

"Tentu, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , tentu.."

Choah dan Yongsoo bersorak riang sebagai sambutan.

 **Epilogue** :

" **Cintaku padamu itu layaknya kuku**."

Suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk memainkan surai Baekhyun yang memang sedang menyandar di dadanya.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia mendongak, menatap paras rupawan sang kekasih hati dengan wajah menggemaskannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti tahu, _chagiya_.." Chanyeol balik menatap."Kuku akan terus tumbuh meski sering dipotong."

"Heum? Iya tentu saja semua orang tahu hal itu." Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

"Ssh.. dengarkan dulu, _Pink Rose_.."

Baekhyun menunduk mendengar panggilan Chanyeol. Panggilan yang teramat manis. _Come on_ , Siapa yang tak memerah sekaligus meleleh jika dipanggil demikian mesranya oleh sang kekasih?

 _Pink Rose..._

.. _sayangku._

"Kuku akan terus tumbuh meski sering di potong. Begitu pula dengan cintaku, akan terus tumbuh –bahkan berkembang– setiap harinya, tak peduli halangan maupun rintangan apapun yang menghadang dan menyertainya. **Aku akan selalu menjadikanmu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang aku cinta** seperti kuku yang hanya tumbuh di tempatnya."

 _Blush_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Pelukan Chanyeol –dengan tangan kirinya– mengerat, seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak untuk meraih sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di nakas. " _For my sweetheart_ " bisiknya mesra. Di sambut pekikan kecil juga kecupan hangat di bilah sensualnya.

 _Yeah,_ _Peach Rose_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Terima kasih.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Err..**_

 _ **Maaf ya aku bukannya lanjutin How To Make Your Ex-Comeback malah bawa oneshot. tapi doakan soalnya HTMYE-C sedang dalam proses pengerjaan karena aku baru mendapat mood dan kesempatan.**_

 _ **So, wanna review?**_


End file.
